Rio:A New Beginning, A New Life
by RioLover246
Summary: This is the story of Blu and Jewel after the events of Rio. Jewel is fully healed, and is living in the forest with Blu. I DO NOT OWN RIO! This story is told from both Blu's perspective, and Jewel's. Two days after Jewel has healed, Blu has a surprise.
1. A Night to Remember

_Well, here I go. This is my first story, so go easy on me._

Chapter One: A Night to Remember

**~Blu~**

As I woke up two days after our incident, I glanced over at Jewel. I sat there and watched her breathing gently, her sides rising and falling.

_Jewel is so beautiful.. She doesn't know that I love her yet, but today shall be the day. _I told myself as I glided to the forest floor. I set about preparing a feast for her, adding some mangoes and other fruits to the mix. As I put the finishing touches on the food, I knew what would make her happy.

_Jewel really loves lilies, I'll put some near where she would sit._ I easily found the lilies, and carefully doing so, I placed them right near where she would be. I saved one, knowing how to start off her morning with a smile. As I softly flapped back to our nest, a thought occurred.

_What if Jewel doesn't love me?_

_Wait a minute, she wouldn't kiss me like she does if she didn't love me. _I told myself as I lay back down beside Jewel. I knew that she would wake soon. As gently as I could to avoid waking her up, I placed the spare lily in her head feathers.

_She's so beautiful.. I would give anything if we could spend our lives together.._ Blushing, I gently draped my wing over her and went back to sleep. I knew that, at some time today, I would tell her that I loved her. I mean, who couldn't fall in love with her, anyway? She was beautiful, had a great personality-_When she isn't mad at me._-and above all else, she knew just how to treat me. With a soft sigh, I gently turned over towards her back.

**~Jewel~**

It was another day in the jungle. For me, it was the start of my new life with Blu. I slept easily, knowing he would be there for me. After a while, I felt him drape his wing over me. I smiled, knowing that he had a crush on me. I also heard him sigh and turn over. Slowly, I draped one of my wings over him. I was fully awake by then, and turned over toward him.

_He's so cute when he blushes.._ I thought, and slowly gave him a kiss on his beak, but just a short one. I gently eased his wing off of me, and stood up. I walked to the edge of our nest and looked around.

"Jewel, morning." I heard Blu tell me, and smiled at him. This, of course, made him blush. I slowly glided down to the forest floor and gasped. In front of me, there were mangoes and every fruit I liked. He even got some lilies for me, too.

_Aww, how nice of him. _I walked over and started to eat a mango when he landed beside me. Smiling, I rubbed his head.

"This was very sweet of you, Blu." I watched him blush as I touched him, and smiled. He slowly placed a wing on my left wing, and I looked over at him.

"Blu, do you have something to say?" I asked casually, as I waited for his reaction.

"Jewel, I've been wanting to say that I…That I…" I giggled at his loss of words, making him blush a deeper shade of red. I resumed eating, until he hugged me. Instead of ruining the moment, I let him hug me.

_Blu seems a little different this morning. _I turned to face him, and hugged him in return, knocking us on the ground. Blu blushed again when I landed directly on his chest.

"Jewel, I…" I listened to him, then giggled a little.

"Yes, Blu?" I watched his reaction, he had already started to sweat.

"Jewel…" I looked directly into his eyes, he blushed again.

_Oh my god, is he going to say that he loves me? _

Blu looked me directly in my eyes as he said,

"Jewel…I love you. I can't stand to know that you might be hurt, or alone. I would give anything to protect you, I might even sacrifice myself for you. I want you to know this, so that the day when…" As he came to this part, he was nearly in tears. "When you a-are about to d-die.." Now he was actually crying. I squealed and kissed him, knowing that now I could tell him how I felt.

"Oh Blu, I've been wanting to tell you something for a long time." Blu was gasping for breath after we had finished, but he smiled as he waited for me to tell him.

"Blu, I love you too!" I cried, and kissed him again. I knew that this was our moment, and it would be kept as a fond memory. That same day, before we went to sleep, Blu surprised me. This time, _he_ actually kissed _me_ first! I giggled when he pulled away, and I slept in his wings.

"This is a night to remember," we said simultaneously as we fell asleep. We didn't know how we were going to spend our life together, but at least we now knew that we were in love with each other.


	2. A Grand Start

**Chapter Two: A Grand Start**

~**Jewel~**

I woke up, still nestled in Blu's wings. With a light yawn, I gently tapped him.

"Blu…" I heard him yawn and chuckled.

_Must be sleepy today. I'll return the favor._

I gently eased out from under his wings, then looked back to make sure he was still sleeping.

_Good, now I have some time to get everything prepared._

I landed on the forest floor, and set about gathering every fruit that we both liked. I also tossed in a couple of passion fruits as well, seeing as those were his favorite. I slowly stretched and yawned, then flew back to the nest.

_He's going to wake up any time now..._ I gently eased back into his wings, and fell asleep again with a smile.

_He is going to just about fall head over heels for me with this surprise._

~**Blu~**

As I felt Jewel slide back into my wings, I woke up.

"Jewel…Jewel, wake up…" I heard her mumble, and decided to gently lay her on the floor. As I walked to the edge of the nest, I heard her yawn.

_Wow, she usually isn't this sleepy. _

I slowly glided down to the forest floor.

"Whoa!"

I barely avoided shouting, and I heard Jewel cry out in shock.

_I woke her up! Oh, this won't be good…_

Jewel came down and landed beside me.

"Surprised, Blu?" I just looked at her with a shocked expression.

_Did she do all of this…for us?_

She laughed at my expression and kissed me, which made me blush for a little bit.

"Jewel…did you really do all of this, just for me?" I saw her laugh, then she sat down.

"Of course I did! You don't think I would let you have to get food this time, would you?" I rubbed the back of my head with my wing, slightly embarrassed.

_Another reason to love her even more. _She laughed at me, and tossed me a passion fruit.

"Oh, Jewel, how'd you know I liked these?" She chuckled, lightly smacking me.

"I repaid you for getting me my favorites yesterday." I laughed then, slowly pointing at her head feathers.

"Did you check your feathers yet?" I watched her as she found the lily, then she laughed and nearly tackled me.

"Jewel, what…?" She shushed me then kissed me again.

"Blu, you know that I love lilies, this is why I kiss you for it." I laughed and gently rubbed her head, much to her delight.

"Perhaps I should get you some more then." She laughed with a smile on her face.

_Seeing her happy is the best thing in the world to me. _I started to hum a tune, making a few dance moves.

"Blu, what are you…?" I started to sing, the words very familiar in my mind. It was a simple tune, one that we both loved.

"_All the birds of a feather…_" At hearing this, Jewel laughed and hugged me.

"Blu, I had no idea you could sing. You have a beautiful voice." When I heard this, I smiled at her.

"Not as beautiful as you are, Jewel," I told her. It was the truth; there was no way I would make something like this up. Jewel blushed and rubbed my head.

"Blu, that's so sweet of you." I smiled and gently picked her up in my wings.

"Let's go dance. I haven't seen Nico or Pedro in a while."

"Sounds like fun. I'll race you there!" With a rush of her wings, she took off.

"Hey, get back here!" I teasingly told her, then took off after her. Like always, she beat me there. "I'm still getting used to flying, I don't see how this is fair." Jewel laughed at me, making me blush.

"Blu, you worry about flying when you can fly." I glanced around, making sure Nico and Pedro weren't outside to see us.

"Jewel…" She looked at me with a smile.

"Yes, Blu?" I kissed her, making sure that she knew how much I loved her. Jewel pulled away first, gasping for breath.

"I love you, too Blu." After our little kissing session, we both went inside and had a blast.

_Jewel is going to be so happy with me beside her._

That night, as we flew back home, Jewel surprised me.

"Blu, I have to tell you something." I stopped, almost near our nest, hovering in the air.

"Yes, Jewel?" She came closer, her wingtips brushing against mine.

"Blu…I want to start a family." At hearing this, I nearly fell out of the sky.

Deciding it was best to continue this topic tomorrow, we both landed in our nest and went to sleep. This time, I slept in Jewel's wings.

_Well, that's it for chapter two. Review, let me know how I did. More chapters to come!_


	3. The Longest Day, Part I

_Okay, here is Chapter Three. I'll fix the dialogue from the previous chapters here, it won't confuse you as much.  
><em>_

Chapter Three: The Longest Day, Part I

**~Blu~**

As I mulled over the statement that Jewel had given me last night, I felt her stir. She wasn't awake, not yet.. I needed to think, and think hard. I gently placed her on the floor then scratched a note near the exit to our hollow. Jewel had once told me that she used to sit on the _Christo Redentor_ if she needed to think. I opened my wings and took off, heading that way. It took me almost five minutes, but I soon landed on the head of the statue. I kept my gaze focused on all of Rio, thinking hard about what I could do about Jewel's plans for the future.

"_Jewel wants a family...but I don't know if I can handle being a father..." _I thought then shook my head.

"_If I let her know how I really feel, she's either going to hate me, or might start crying!" _I thought angrily. There seemed to be no real way to figure this out logically! I spent as much time as I could until Jewel woke up there on that statue, wrestling with my thoughts. It was all in vain, I couldn't figure out a way to tell Jewel that I wasn't ready yet!

**~Jewel~**

I awoke some time later, happily and with no thoughts about what Blu may be feeling right now. As I looked around our hollow, I didn't see him.

"Blu?" I called out, searching for him. I searched for a good five minutes then started to panic.

"_Oh god...what if Nigel got to him? What if he broke his wing, and is laying on the forest floor, calling out for me?" _I thought, unable to keep myself from worrying. That was when I saw a note etched into the hollow floor, near the entrance. I read the note, slowly at first, failing to understand his message. I re-read it, trying to understand what his note meant.

"_The Christo Redentor? I usually go there when I have to think. But I'm hungry..." _I thought, my stomach growling. I opened my wings and took off, heading for the fruit stands in Rio. I reached them in about three minutes, and hovered near them.

"_Mango...Aha! There's one!" _I thought as I searched the stands. Once I spotted the fruit I wanted, I swooped down and snatched it up. I took some bites out of the fruit, enjoying the sweet taste. The juices got on my face, but I ignored it. My main focus was Blu. I flew away from the fruit stands, heading for the _Christo Redentor_. The sun was at its highest point by this time.

"_I hope Blu is okay..." _I kept thinking. I kept flying steadily onward to the statue. It took about ten minutes, since it had been a long time between today and when I had been there last, but I eventually made it. I spotted a familiar blue figure atop the statue, and landed beside Blu. I smiled at him, but he was distracted. I did nothing but sat there beside him, looking at Rio. I was trying to gather my courage to speak, but was afraid of how he would react. Sometimes Blu had some…odd reactions.

_Alright, this is the end of Part I. Review, tell me how I did. Part II will come soon!_


	4. The Longest Day, Part II

All right, here we go. Major plot twists can and may develop in Part II. The pairing shall remain the same, but some unexpected twists can and may occur. ;)

**~Blu~**

I jumped when I felt something soft wrap around me. I was still on the head of the Christ the Redeemer statue. Being wrapped up in my thoughts had caused me to not notice anyone else joining me, and I faced Jewel with a smile. Jewel seemed to have a troubled expression on her face, and I started to panic.

"Jewel, what's-" I said, before she cut me off with her wing on my beak. She had a look in her eyes that expressed guilt.

"Blu, I rushed you into that…" she told me, and I shook my head, taking her wing in mine. "No, Jewel, I just needed some time to think. And I have an answer for you." I told her, watching her reaction. She had a glint of happiness in her eyes.

"Jewel… I want to be father. It is the one thing that would make me one of the happiest birds in Rio…that, and being with you makes me happy as well." I told her, which made her shriek with happiness. She kissed me, and I tasted her mango-flavored tongue. It was the best taste in the world to me, and our two tongues danced with each other for a good five minutes.

**~Jewel~**

As our tongues danced happily within our beaks, I happened to notice that it was getting late.

"Blu, I'll see you at home." I told him, and he nodded in return at me. I flung my wings down and took off, heading for home. It didn't take long before I got there, I placed myself rather seductively in our nest. I then shrieked with fear as a familiar white bird landed in front of me.

"Hello…pretty bird." And I instantly went into a fighting stance. It was Nigel, and it seemed that he was going to do everything he could to keep us from becoming mates tonight. I lunged at him, only stopping when he snagged my wing and had it bent at a bad angle. I whimpered with pain.

"Ah, ah… It's not nice to harm your guest." Nigel said, adding his trademark insane laugh. He picked me up, and I struggled hard to get free. It was no use. He threw his wings down and took off, going somewhere that was all to familiar…the airport. He didn't realize that there was a lone white feather along with mine left behind in the nest back at the hollow.

Blu arrived at the hollow within three minutes, and found a shock. There was a lone white feather amongst all of mine… Blu shrieked in anger and took off, recruiting all the birds he could find. Blu told them what had happened, and they all spread out to search for me. The last thing I did, before Nigel knocked me unconscious and locked me in a cage, was shriek Blu's name.

"**BLU!"**

There's the plot twist for you. Things are getting interesting, now that Nigel has shown up. I had a hard time writing that part of it, since it was hard for me to come to terms with having him almost break Jewel's wing. Chapter 5 shall come when I get a chance to write it.


	5. Search And Rescue, Blu's Style!

Chapter five, and even more separation issues for Blu and Jewel. Will they reunite, and face off against Nigel once and for all? Will I ever stop asking my readers the questions that I am asking myself? Read on to find out! Important note: Blu is main focus here; all of this chapter will be from his P.O.V.

**~Blu~**

"Alright, everyone! Let's spread out, and find Jewel!" I shouted, and we all took off. I knew of a place where I could get some help… even if I didn't trust them. I landed in the clearing that belonged to King Mauro and his lackeys. They were surprised to see me, and we both squared off. I knew that if I wanted to find Jewel, I would need their help.

"Alright, blue bird. Why are you here?" King Mauro demanded, glaring at me. It was clear that he didn't trust me, either.

"I need your help. Nigel has Jewel." I told him, wasting no words. King Mauro instantly calmed down, for he hated Nigel as much as I did.

"Alright…we will help. But no flying lessons, alright?" he asked me. Nigel must have done that to them, so I nodded and we shook on it.

"We'll get you when we find her. But I think I already know the place: The Airport. Saw him flying that way with a struggling bird in his talons." I gasped in shock and thanked him. I flew back and gathered as many of the birds as I could.

"I have the location! Nigel is holding her at the airport! Go there and wait for me, and then we shall strike when I arrive!" I told them, earning nods. I was brilliant commander when I needed to be. "And nobody harm Jewel, or so help me…" I said, showing fury for the first time. Everyone was shocked, but understood and took off.

_"I know what will do the trick. A smoke bomb!" _I thought, and took off. I knew where to go, since it was the best place to get gunpowder: Luiz's shop. I landed inside, for it didn't take me long to get there, and called out his name. He ran out and greeted me, laughing heartily.

"What can I do for you, _amigo_?" he asked me. I knew he would be shocked when I told him.

"Gunpowder, the kind used to make smoke bombs. Nigel has Jewel, and I've got a plan in place to rescue her." I told him. He spared no time and rolled out a barrel of gunpowder. I filled a small egg-like container with enough of the gunpowder and flour to make an effective smoke bomb, and thanked him.

Now it was time to implement my plan. I flew carefully to the airport. Everyone there raised a wing to me.

"Open that window." I whispered to one, a strong looking military macaw, thanking him when the window was open. I lobbed the smoke bomb inside, and then shouted at the top of my lungs.

"CHARGE!" All at once, we went inside. Everyone formed a protective barrier around Jewel's cage. I was shocked to see that there was blood on Jewel's head. I swore, in Portuguese for the first time ever, and looked at the lock.

"_He spared no expense this time." _I thought, surprised to see a double lock in place. I deftly unlocked both locks, and swung the door open. The smoke was halfway clear by now, and I needed to hurry. Nigel had figured out what was going on.

"Distract Nigel!" I shouted, carefully picking up Jewel. With her safely in my talons, I took off. I knew enough about the plants and leaves around Rio, since I lived here after all, to effectively treat Jewel. I flew towards home, surprised by how heavy Jewel was.

"She has got to lay off the mangoes a bit…" I muttered, struggling to keep our weights balanced.

**~Thirty minutes later~**

We finally made it to our hollow. I gently placed Jewel in the nest, chuckling when she had her wings spread out a bit. It was tempting, but now was not the time. I had to bandage Jewel before she woke up. Thankfully, I had a set of leaves and different herbs nearby, like a first aid kit of sorts. The herbs I crushed the juice out of, gently rubbing it on the area that the blood seemed to have came form. The leaves I wrapped around her head like a set of bandages. The last thing I did was fly out to the fruit stands and grab some mangoes. The mangoes wouldn't help her at the time, but it was a nice thing to do. These I set down to the left side of the nest. I looked outside, surprised to see that the sun had already set. The mangoes would be fine for one night. I carefully got into the nest beside Jewel, wrapped her in my wings, and fell asleep.

All right, Chapter Five has been drawn to a close. Review and tell me how I did. Chapter Six shall come soon, but schoolwork might hinder me a bit. Anyways, happy reading all you fans of Rio!

_-RioLover246, major fan of Rio._


	6. The Awakening Of The Beloved Bird

**RioLover246 here with the next chapter! Blu's heroic rescue may sit well within his mind, but will Jewel love him more for saving her? Read on to find out! This chapter shall be told from Blu's P.O.V like the chapter before.**

**~Blu~**

I woke up the next day. Jewel was still nestled in my wings. I smiled, for she was beside me once more. I gently placed her in the nest, and silently went over to the mangoes. They were still in great condition, and I began to eat one. I glanced over at Jewel while I ate, and she was stirring. It was nice to see that she was waking up today instead of last night.

"My head…" I heard her mutter. I went back over to her and brought her into an embrace. "Oh, Blu, it's so nice to see you again! I have no clue what happened after Nigel took me yesterday…" she told me.

"I believe he knocked you out. There was a bit of blood on your head, he used a lot of force. I orchestrated the entire rescue, all for you." I told her, and watched her smile with delight. "Of course, we never got to what we had planned last night…" I murmured, pretty seductively. She smiled at me, but I heard her stomach rumble as she kissed me. The taste of her mango-flavored tongue was better than the fruit itself to me, and I happily let my tongue dance with hers.

"Blu, I'm hungry," she told me. I happily showed her the mangoes I had grabbed yesterday. She smiled at me and began to eat from the untouched mango. I joined her, and we both ate in total happiness.

"Okay, Blu… What now?" she asked me, feigning amnesia. I snickered.

"Well, we could go to the Christ the Redeemer… Or, we could stay home…" I told her in a seductive purr. Jewel kissed me once more, and we fell on top of each other. Our kiss quickly increased in passion, and when we broke away, it was Jewel who smiled at me. Taking this as the gesture to proceed, I moved my body against hers passionately.

**~Important note: No lemon here. I may be able to write romance, but I do not wish to write a lemon… yet. I may write one, but I may not write one. I'll think about it.~**

**~About Two Hours Later…~**

Jewel was in my wings once more. We were now officially mates. We were standing beside each other, when Jewel clutched her stomach. I gently rubbed it, and she giggled.

"What's this? Are you ticklish?" I asked in a teasing tone, rubbing slightly faster. Jewel was now laughing fully. I let this continue for about three minutes, but then Jewel stopped me with a quick glance.

"We should tell Tulio of the news." Jewel said. I was surprised; she doesn't usually want to willingly go to Tulio's. I nodded at her and we both took off together. Jewel had to flap harder for some reason.

"_That's odd. I wonder why Jewel is flapping harder than normal? Let's see, we just mated… Wait, could she be..? It's not easy to tell yet; it was a bit early to be able to accurately tell. But it is possible… We did just mate after all, and it usually doesn't take long… If she is…pregnant…that means that she will have to take it easy until the eggs are lain. If she's pregnant, that means we will have some chicks of our own!" _I thought. I wasn't exactly sure, but Tulio could tell us. He was a smart man, but I found him to be creepy. He ate _**birdseed **_for crying out loud!

_**And Chapter Six has ended. Quite a cliffhanger in my opinion, but I am only here to convey the story. Keep an eye out for the next chapter! Review and tell me how I did! This is RioLover246, signing off. Happy reading!**_


	7. The Big News!

Sorry for the long wait, everyone! I had to figure out exactly how I was going to make everything turn out to where things flowed smoothly… I have everything planned out, too! And now the long awaited Chapter Seven: The Big News! Mix of P.O.V here.

**Chapter Seven: The Big News!**

**~Blu~**

It wasn't long before Jewel and I arrived at Tulio's office. I landed on the windowsill first, sparing a loving glance back at Jewel. Jewel flapped hard and landed beside me. She glanced at me, and we couldn't help but kiss each other. We _were_ mates, after all. To be this beautiful macaw's mate… It was what I had wanted when I had first seen her. Tulio chose this moment to come in, bearing a big smile and a bag of birdseed.

"Blu, Jewel how are you two?" he asked, dropping the birdseed next to a nearby table. I searched around, and Tulio deftly pulled a piece of paper and a pencil out of his pockets. He seemed to know what I wanted just by watching me. I quickly wrote down the following sentence:

_Jewel-possibly pregnant, could you check for us?_

Tulio picked up the paper, read it, and nodded with a smile. Jewel shrank back from his hand, but I put a comforting wing on her. I knew how much she liked humans, and I was going to be there for her. Jewel cautiously stepped onto Tulio's hand, and the two went off together. I sat near the windowsill, eagerly awaiting the news.

**~Jewel~**

After a long fifteen minutes, during which Tulio made me feel _very _uncomfortable, I was taken back out to Blu. I had a large smile on my face, and Blu instantly picked up on it with a smile of his own. Once I was set down, I wrapped my wings around Blu. My stomach, which had a slightly noticeable bulge to it, bumped against his.

"Blu… I'm pregnant!" I announced, watching a growing smile light up his face. We shared another kiss, but then Tulio spoke up.

"You two need to take it easy for a while." He said, and I nodded at him. I returned my attention to Blu.

"Let's go home, my love. It's getting late." I said, and we took off together. Blu stayed beside me the entire flight, making sure I was okay. We both landed in the nest together. With our wings wrapped around each other, and my stomach resting against his, we fell asleep with a whispered "I love you." from both of us.

_And here's the end of Chapter Seven. Go ahead and review it for me, if you would. I loved writing out this chapter. This is RioLover246, signing off. Keep an eye out for the next chapter, and happy reading!_


End file.
